


Everybody dies

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Looking for Alaska - John Green, Supernatural, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green, Torchwood
Genre: Spoilers, but only if you look at the charecters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everybody dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody dies

everybody dies   
everybody dies  
everybody fucking dies

dead  
dead  
dead  
they're all dead

everybody dies   
everybody dies  
everybody fucking dies


End file.
